The Ties That Bind
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: An event at Hogwarts during Harry’s Sixth Year brings Remus and Harry closer together… No Slash between them but fatherlyson thing where Remus and Harry are concerned. SBRL


The Ties That Bind

**Summary**: An event happens that brings Harry and Remus closer together. No slash, just some father-son thing. **DOES NOT FOLLOW THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE.**

**Pairings: **SBRL, Implied JPLE

**A/N:** If you're reading Betrayals and Secrets, then you have probably turned to this fic. Please read as it is crucial if you want to understand Remus and Harry's bond.

**WARNINGS: TEAR-JERKER! Please bring a box of tissues to your computer desk before reading this story. RAPE, MOLESTING WHERE BELLATRIX AND HARRY ARE CONCERNED SO THIS IS 'M' OR 'R' RATED.**

* * *

Harry dodged the curses that were being throwed his way. Hogwarts was under attack by the Death Eaters, but Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. So he figured it was just them on their own accord, or one of Voldemort's orders to tire him out before Voldemort appeared to kill him once and for all.

Looking around the battlefield which was Hogwarts grounds, he saw Ron lying unconscious a few feet away and Ginny was defending herself against a few Death Eaters that he couldn't name. Hermione was in hiding at Dumbledore's office with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who wanted to help protect their sons who were out fighting but the Headmaster insisted they stay in his office where the most protection lay.

He heard a scream from somewhere near him and turned to look, and found that Bellatrix Lestrange had just hit Sirius with a very powerful curse, and Remus howled in rage. Harry winced, and his eyes widened as Bellatrix's wand was pointed at Remus and she released the same curse at him.

It was like all time had stopped. Remus couldn't die… no, no… he was one of the few things that lept him sane… he couldn't live with himself if he did nothing to protect Remus.

He had become an animagus to keep him company with Sirius during the nights of the full moon, and he was now currently looking for a spell, potion or method that would cure Remus of his lyncanthropy (not sure if that's spelt right, I'd be shocked if it was), even though there was a huge chance that there would not be a cure.

He ran to the battle scene and talked Bellatrix to the ground. Remus stood frozen watching the scene play before him. Harry was fighting Bellatrix. For him?

Bellatrix cackled. "Ooh, Potty is saving his wewewolf fwiend," she said in her mock baby voice.

Harry growled and punched her in the face. If they weren't in serious (ignore the pun) danger, Remus would have laughed at her expression. But Bellatrix made a quick comeback by getting ontop of Harry and straddling him.

Remus' eyes widened. He knew what she was about to do- she did this will all of her victims. First, it was torture. Second, let them live in their pain, third, rape them, and fourth, kill. It was her method and she enjoyed it immensely.

Harry tried to struggle but a spell bound his hands and feet to the ground as she crashed her lips onto his. Harry's eyes widened and searched furiously around the battlefield for someone that might be coming to the rescue. Remus was bound by a spell so he could not move to save his life.

Bellatrix parted their lips and licked Harry's lips, purring. "Are you enjoying this, deary?"

"…Die."

She cackled and took off his shirt. She then bit on his nipples hard, and Harry screamed bloody murder. Tears were streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls.

Remus watched on horrified. He saved me from Bellatrix and went through pain himself… oh, Harry… no… don't die on me…

Harry screamed, and somewhere on the battlefield, Sirius' eyes snapped open. He bounced up and looked around wildly for his Godson or Remus. What he found, shocked him.

Bellatrix now had his Godson's pants off and was touching around the area between his legs. Harry was whimpering, and Sirius guessed he was spellbound so he can't move. Angry as hell, he ran over and pushed Bellatrix off his godson and onto the ground. He spellbound her so she could not move and took the spell off Remus first, who instantly ran over to Harry and took the spell off him as well. Harry quickly ran into Remus' open arms and cried.

"Shh," Remus soothed Harry, running a hand through his hair and smoothing it out.

Harry continued to cry, and Sirius rested a hand on his Godson's back, rubbing it gently. They were still comforting Harry when the Headmaster finally came down, looking worse for weare.

"What happened?" He asked after making Bellatrix touch a note which would send her to the Ministry and land her in Azkaban. He then got down and sat next to Remus, looking at Harry sadly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was molesting him," Sirius growled.

"He saved me from getting killed," Remus replied and Sirius looked at his lover in surprise. "and since it was Bellatrix, she decided to have some fun with him."

"She threw the Killing Curse at you and Harry blocked it?" Sirius shouted. "Shouldn't he be dead then?"

"You forget one important thing, Sirius," Dumbledore reminded him.

"What?"

"He is the Boy-Who-Lived."

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

"I think James and Lily would be very proud of their son, don't you Moony?" Sirius asked when they were in the Hospital Wing. Ron was in the bed on the right, sleeping. Harry was on the bed to Ron's right and Sirius was sitting on the left side and Remus on the right side of Harry's bed. Remus was holding Harry and Sirius had his hand in his.

"Yes, I would assume they would be, Padfoot," Remus replied, feeling something he never felt before with Harry.

A protective instinct. Like to protect his cub from harm's way.

And you know what?

That's exactly what he did.

Nobody saw the smile on Harry's face as he leaned in closer, snuggling into Remus, relishing the warmth.

He was loved. He and Remus would share a bond… forever.

* * *

FIN

Review please! Tell me if you liked it.


End file.
